We are unique
by dark-red-drevil123
Summary: Harry's a girl and is abused by her family, she's smart and cunning and is not a pawn enymore,if your interested in this story then come on in and read,this is also a song and poem fic...LV/HP not slash.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Harry's a girl and is abused by her family her name is Harrietta and she is smart and cunning she is not a pawn and as this story unfolds she ends up going to moldy-voldy if your interested in this story then come on is and read oh and this is also a poem and song fic…LV/HP

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or naruto if I did then there would be lots ov yaoi pairings hehe or eny of the Evanescence songs they belong to said band also eny poems in this fic that ive added a small A.L.J to are mine if you dare to copy them ill hunt you down…

P.s ive updated this chapter as ive finely got over my writers block and have got time to type this story up, ive gone threw this story again and sorted as meny typo's and spelling errors I can find im looking for a better (though im not sure what they do and how I contact one) so if your interested message me.

**We are unique. **

Harrietta's prov

Hello im Harrietta Jasmin Potter

Im sixteen and a half years old im in my last year ov Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry,

It's the summer between the sixth and seventh (A.n: the last year of hogwarts in this fanfic) years im at my so-called home,

Which is at number 4 privet drive im at my auntie and uncle's home for the summer like every summer between school terms,

This will be the last time as I am fed up of being used and abused by my so-called loving family,

I know im just a pawn in Dumbledoor's war which I know he started I know I have been going against Voldemort all these year but now im ready im going to search him out and nobody is going to stop me,

I will defeat Dumbledoor, I really HATE him for messing my life up, and he WILL pay for what he has done to others and me,

I miss my god father Sirius Black he was the only one that tried to help me realise that dumbly-butt is the evil one and not old baldy-moldy tehe as I was saying before I went off on a tangent,

I miss my god farther Sirius he got pushed into the veil of suspense, Sirius is probly floating in between life and death or as some people call it limbo,

I best go or Vernon will find out and do "IT" again I will make him pay for what he has done to me.

End prov

Harrietta stood and closed her diary before hiding it under the loose floor board under her small bed,

After doing so stuck the board back down, she stood up and walked over to the boarded-up window and looked threw a small gap that her uncle had missed,

She realised that it was early morning, knowing that she would need to be dressed and ready for another hard day of chorus and very little food before her aunt got up,

She quickly pulled on one of Dudley's old t-shirts that was like a tent on her before quickly pulling on a pair of her old braking sandals before waiting by the door to her room trying to ignore the pain from her last beating,

Not long after waiting there was a rapping at the door with the accompanied voice of her aunt screeching, " FREAK get your lazy butt out of bed and make us breakfast now!!! Before I tell Vernon"

As soon as petunia had unlocked and opened the door and stepped back Harrietta quickly hurried as fast as she could while trying to ignore the pain scrambled to get down the stairs and to the kitchen,

Where she started to get ingredients out of the fridge and cupboards, soon after she had the ingredients cooking or sat on the table waiting to be used,

Harrietta quickly finished cooking and placed the food on the plates that where sat next to the cooker on the counter just as Vernon came threw the kitchen door and headed to his seat not long after Dudley came thundering down the stairs and into the kitchen where he plopped down on his chair (a.n im surprised the chair's legs didn't give out)

After everyone was sat down Harrietta quickly stuck the full almost over flowing with food, plates in front of the three people sat at the table before she quickly stuck everything she had used sept the plates that where on the table into the sink,

While she waited for her so-called family to finish eating she went and got the mail and placed it on the table next to Vernon's plate after she shuffled threw it to see if there was anything for her,

After the mail was set on the table Harrietta quickly made her way out to the back garden and set to work while singing a song she had heard playing on Dudley's radio by a band called Evanescence,

This is what she sang in her surprisingly good voice

"Playground school bell rings again rain clouds come to play again  
has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
hello

if i smile and don't believe  
soon i know I'll wake from this dream  
don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
don't cry  
suddenly i know I'm not sleeping  
hello I'm still here  
all that's left of yesterday"

As she sang she worked while thinking of some of the other songs she had heard on the radio.

Soon after she finished the song she quickly finished gardening before running into the house to do the washing up and vacuuming, after she had finished she went back to her room and packed what was under the lose floor board into a small duffle bag,

Harrietta quickly stuck on a pair of Dudley's old trousers using an old belt to hold them up she then stuck the duffle bag on under the t-shirt (a.n though its more like a tent on her) she had on so her aunt would not see the bag,

After going back down stairs she looked around for her auntie who was sat in the front room watching some of the soaps, Harrietta carefully stepped into the room before she asked her question, "Aunt petunia w-would it be o-okay if I can go for a walk around the block or maybe up to Mrs figg's to see if she is feeling eny better since last week"

After a few minuets petunia spoke up "fine but be back before Duddums or ill tell Vernon and you know what he will do" Harrietta flinched slightly as she was reminded of the last time he did 'IT' before nodding so petunia would have her answer,

Seconds after she nodded Harrietta quickly walked out of the front door after making sure she had her wand, as she walked a good distance from her so-called home she thought ' good bye and good riddance privet drive I hope you go up in flames' after walking till she was way past the park and almost to one of the near towns close to surrey,

She realised her feet where starting to hurt so she quickly found a quite road before sticking her wand arm out hoping that the night bus would be there soon,

A.n OK im stopping here

Tell me what you think and ill try to get another chapter up soon this at the moment is just an experiment if you like it ill carry on so please comment.

By dark-red-drevil123

A.L.J


	2. Chapter 2

**We are unique.**

Seconds after Harrietta stuck her wand out there was a big bang as the triple deckered bus came out of no-where and stopped in front of her with a loud screech in the silent lane,

Harrietta jumped back as the bus stopped and she looked up as Stan Shunpike stepped of the bus and looked at her,

Stan blinked before saying "hello welcome to the night bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard, my name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor

This morning, and your driver's name is Ernie Prang, where can we take you today miss"

As he was saying all this he had helped harry onto the bus and over to a seat, as he finished she said "the leaky cauldron please" as she said this she pulled out the eleven sickles she would need to pay from her pocket and handed them to Stan before he could say anything,

Stan nodded and turned away after giving her a ticket leaving her to her own devices,

Harry watched and gripped onto the chair handles as the bus moved making everything in its way jump out of the way so as not to be hit,

Soon the bus reached its destination after a few stops to let other passenger's that where on the upper levels of the bus off at there stops,

Harrietta quickly got of the bus saying "thanks" quickly as she got off and ran into the pub the bus had stopped in front of, the bus disappeared with a loud bang as she stepped threw the door of the pub,

She quickly made her way threw the crowded pub and into the back storage room and tapped the correct code on the brick wall, she stood for a couple seconds in awe as diagone ally was revelled to her,

She quickly spotted the grand building of goblin's (also known as gringots bank) and made haste towards it, occasionally falling over in her hurry,

Soon she made it to the marble stair case that leads up to the door's to the grand door's of gringots bank after weaving threw the thick crowd of shopper's.

(Harrietta's prov.)

I quickly ran up the steps and threw the door's not pausing to read the gold plaque on the wall next to said doors as I already new what it read, once I was inside I quickly scanned the area to see if I could spot eny familiar goblin,

After a minute of searching I spotted the goblin that I first met when I was eleven and I quickly scurry over to him, as I got close I say " hello Griphook how you been."

I notice that some of the goblins around us stop what there doing and look over at us as Griphook looks up at me in shock for a moment before he snaps out of it and asks

"Do I know you miss?"

At this I rose a eyebrow before I realised that gringots hasn't been informed with my glamour drop and I quickly got down on my knee's and leaned forward towards his ear and whispered "its me Harry Potter the glamour lily stuck on me has worn off"

At this Griphook's eyes widen slightly before he nods and says, "Okay follow me miss" he quickly walked off towards a corridor and I quickly got up and followed him so I didn't get lost in the vast maze that was the gringots bank,

After walking threw multiple corridors and rooms we finely reached a small office with Griphook's name on the small plate on the door, as he opened the door and stepped in he motioned for me to follow and to sit on the chair opposite his desk,

…

A.N yeah im gunna stop here for to reasons

If I don't get of my pc now my mother will unplug it,

I can't think of anymore at the moment.

Tell me what you think of it please.

Dark-red-drevil123  
A.L.J


	3. Chapter 3

A.n. Hi everyone I would just like to say thank you to my reviewer's and PM'ers

And also to everyone that has stuck this story on their alerts,

And im also going to answer some of your questions while im at it,

1. Right the first answer is for HarryismyHeroicsavior who asked if harry was under a glamour the answer is no not eny more, lily had stuck a glamour on harry to make him look like a boy but it faded in the summer and reveals that harry (Etta) is actually a girl.

2. The seconds question was from ncy555 and your answer is both.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed im sorry for the short second chapter and I will try and make up for it in this one, also just so everyone knows I write this story off the top of my head and there is no plot so far. Okay on with the disclaimers and the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or naruto if I did then there would be lots ov yaoi pairings hehe or eny of the Evanescence songs they belong to said band also eny poems in this fic that ive added a small A.L.J to are mine if you dare to copy them ill hunt you down…

**We are unique.**

Harrietta and Griphook sat in silence for a moment before the goblin spoke up and said " miss potter I think that it would be best for you to explain why you are suddenly a girl when last time we met you where quite clearly if slightly skinny a boy" (AN im going to shorten her name to harry) Harry nodded before taking a small breath before telling the goblin a very mild version of her summer so far,

After explaining (A.n oh one more thing im going to stick the conversation into a flash back in a later chapter of this story) she quickly got a idea and asked the now enraged goblin "would it be okay if I could have a blood test done to see if ive got eny relatives that are alive?"

At this the goblin looks thoughtful for a moment before nodding and pressing one of the meny buttons on his desk and looked towards the door as another goblin came in with a bowl with runes around the rim and a short ancient but beautiful looking dagger,

Harrietta noticed it looked a lot like Dumbledoor's pensive just empty and with a lot of different runes, and that the dagger's handle looked to be made out of pure gold with elegant swirls, crosses and what looked like tear or rain drops carved into the handle and the blade looked extremely sharp making her flinch slightly just looking at it,

The goblin that was carrying the items quickly placed them on the desk before nodding to griphook and walking back out the door leaving them alone in the office,

Griphook stood up and walked over to one of the meny book shelves that held small piles of rolled up documents, piles of unused parchments in different colours and also a few stacks of ink wells,

Griphook grabbed a black parchment and walked back over to the desk towards Harry, where he pulled out a hidden stool and stood on it so as to be able to see everything that went on,

After placing the parchment on the desk he picked up the dagger and bowl placed them in front of harry and said "what you need to do is use the dagger to prick each of your finger's on your left hand and let three drops of blood fall from each into the bowl make sure it is only three drops"

Harrietta nodded and did as told by the time she had finished there was a small puddle in the middle of the bowl, she then turned back to griphook after placing the dagger on a small white cloth that had appeared on the desk next to the bowl just as she was going to place the dagger there,

Griphook nodded and handed her the parchment while saying "now I want you to poor your blood on this parchment and leave it for a few minutes after you have placed the bowl down place the parchment on top of the bowl"

Again Harrietta nodded and did as told after she had done so she turn back to griphook and all of a sudden asked " who is my account manager? And who gets my bank statements?" at this griphook looked surprised by the sudden question before his eyebrows frowned in thought for a moment before he looked up and said " I believe that would be Grindhole who is your account manager and I believe its dumbledoor who gets your bank statements"

Harrietta nodded and made a mental note that with the way the goblin has spat out Dumbledoor's name like it was a word like fluffy or cute (a.n we all know goblins hate anything cute or fluffy they are dark but smart and protective creatures) that he was a hated man by the goblins,

After making said mental note she asked " would you do me a favour please griphook?" in a cautious voice,

Griphook looked at her for a moment before nodding and saying "and what would that be miss potter" she immediately said "would your be my accountant and stop sending anything to the headmaster to do with eny of my bank accounts" at this the goblins eyes widened almost comically before he snapped out of it and said " it would be a honoured to be the accountant holder for the potter's and the ancient house of evens"

At this harry was slightly confused as she thought that lily evens was a muggleborn but didn't bother to stay on that subject at that moment as she noticed something had happened to the parchment.

Harrietta looked at the now white parchment in surprise before looking at the goblin who to had noticed the parchment and back to mentioned parchment,

Griphook nodded as he thought to himself before saying "its now ready would you like to see who you are related to, the main name should be yours and the ones around it are who your blood related to, also there should be a list of your bank accounts and your properties and also show you who you're a heir to" at this she nodded before looking down and reading by the time she had finished she was sheet white and looked ready to feint,

She looked up at griphook before looking back down at the parchment several times before she even said anything and when she did say something all she could say was "WOW"

Griphook who was now curious as to what was on the parchment asked " may I have a look at it as your account manager ill need to know which accounts are yours"

She nodded before passing the parchment over to the goblin look once he had it in his long fingered hands looked down his nose at the parchment and read…

A.N hi I think ill stop here for now,

Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think of it,

By

Dark-red-drevil123  
A.L.J


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or naruto if I did then there would be lots ov yaoi pairings hehe or eny of the Evanescence songs they belong to said band also eny poems in this fic that ive added a small A.L.J to are mine if you dare to copy them ill hunt you down…

What happened last time : Harrietta nodded before passing the parchment over to the goblin look once he had it in his long fingered hands looked down his nose at the parchment and read…

On with the story.

**We are unique.**

This is what griphook read =

Name: Harrietta Onixandra Riddle Slytherin Merlin Le Fay.

Age: 17

Status: Student (at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry)

Heir to:

Riddle (magic)  
Slytherin (magic and MoM and hogwarts)  
Merlin (all)  
Le Fay (all)  
Black (money and estate's and MoM)

Evens (all)  
Potter (money and estate's and MoM)

Cromwell (magic and money and MoM)  
Ravenclaw (all)  
Gaunt (objects and magic)

Medusa (all)

Bank accounts/vaults:

Merlin's vaults:

Merlin gold vault

Merlin diamond vault  
Merlin dragon vault

Le Fay's vaults:

Le Fay satfire vault  
Le Fay dragon vault  
Le Fay onyx vault  
Le Fay trunk vault

Black vaults:

Black family vault  
Black portrait vault  
Black Sirius vault  
Black trunk vault

Evens vaults:

Evens family vault  
Evens muggle vault  
Evens emergency vault  
Evens Lily vault

Potter vaults:

Potter family and heir vault  
Potter portrait and trunk vault

Potter Harry vault

Cromwell vault:

Cromwell money vault

Ravenclaw vaults:

Ravenclaw money vault  
Ravenclaw book vault  
Ravenclaw family and heir vault  
Ravenclaw portrait and trunk vault  
Ravenclaw Item vault  
Ravenclaw Clothes shoes and accessories vault

Gaunt vaults:

Gaunt trunks and objects vault

Medusa Vaults

Medusa family vault  
Medusa animal vault  
Medusa portrait and trunk vault

You Inherit:

Riddle: a small magic boost,

Slytherin: a large magic boost and parseltoung, a seat in the wizengamot 1//4 of hogwarts,

Access to eny of Slytherin's secret places in hogwarts,

Merlin: a medium magic boost, healing ability's, everything that is in the vaults,

All of the estates and the deeds to just mentioned estates the keys to estate location's, and you will also 1/5 owner of gringots bank, a seat in the wizengamot, part owner of MoM, the ability to understand meny languages,

Le Fay: a large magic boost, Elvin king/queen title and seat in the wizengamot

, Everything in the vaults and all of the estates and access to the secret Elvin gardens and all the knowledge of fairy's/elves/pixies/goblins and leprechauns there is to know about them and what they know, and 1/5 owner of gringots bank, 1/5 part owner of Mom,

Black: All the money in the vaults and all of the black estates,

Evens: A small magic boost, everything in the vaults, all of the estates,

Deeds to muggle work businesses, a seat in the wizengamot,

Potter: Everything in the vaults, all of the potter estates and seat in the wizengamot,

Cromwell: A small magic boost, everything in the vaults and a seat in the wizengamot.

Ravenclaw: A large magic boost, knowledge of everything in Rowena's secret library,

All of the Ravenclaw estates, 1//4 owner of hogwarts, access to eny part of Ravenclaw's tower,

Gaunt: a small magic boost, and all the items in the vaults,

Medusa: A large magic boost, knowledge of snakes and anything related to them,

Parseltoung, anything in the vaults access to the underground, telepathy,

Keys to vaults:

Black vaults  
Evens vaults  
Potter vaults  
Cromwell vaults

Please ask your account manager how you get into your other vaults and if you have eny questions ask your account goblin.

--------------------------  
By the time grip hook had finished reading he could see why his client had gone white and was surprised she didn't faint at being the heir to so meny prestigious family's,

Griphook carefully stuck the parchment down before he looked back up at his client, who was still very pale and looked to be contemplating what she had read,

Griphook suddenly spoke up making her just slightly " well I seems that you are a very rich woman miss Le Fay and you are part owner of this very bank im impressed, you must be the only live person to own this bank how do you feel about that and do you have eny questions"

At this harry looked at griphook for a moment before she said, " im surprised to be part owner and as for questions ive got a few starting with has dumbledoor got eny of my keys to my vaults" at this griphook spoke almost immediately "He has got the potter and black keys we where able to keep the evens keys from him" at this harry sighed in relief before she asked " how can I get the keys of him and can I have all my keys now"

Griphook blinked a few moments before he smirked evilly and said " well miss potter it would seem that dumbledoor is at gringots at the moment trying to get into the potter vaults as we speak shell I have goblin head arrest him and confiscate him keys" at this Harrietta grinned evilly making her look very scary for a moment before she answered

"That would be a excellent idea griphook you deserve a raise" at this the goblin looked slightly surprised before the robes he was wearing changed colour from the light grey to black with grey stripes around the cuffs showing that he was now in high status in the bank,

Harrietta blink for a moment before saying "are you going to do as you said griphook" at this the goblin quickly snapped into action and hit one of the button on his desk again and a voice came out of seemingly no where saying "Griphook what is it you want" at this griphook quickly told the voice the idea and when he finished the voice said "consider it done" as the voice finished the soft buzzing that Harrietta could here while the voice was talking stopped,

Seconds later a big bunch of keys on a ring appeared on Griphook's desk in front of harry,

Harrietta smirked as she spotted the potter crest on one of they keys and said " shell we proceed to my vaults before we finish here" at this the goblin once again nodded and said "I shell send you a list of everything in your vaults and give you a bottomless weightless bag for you to carry with you" at this it was Harry's turn to nod before they stood up and left the office and towards the carting area,

------------------  
A.n im going to stop here now my hands are cramping up from three days of writing and typing, so please tell me what you think of my story (not the spelling)

It make me happy to get reviews and it spurs me into writing more ^_^.

Dark-red-drevil123  
A.L.J


	5. Chapter 5

A.n: im so sorry for the long wait and I thank you for reading and commenting.

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or naruto if I did then there would be lots ov yaoi pairings hehe or eny of the Evanescence songs they belong to said band also eny poems in this fic that ive added a small A.L.J to are mine if you dare to copy them ill hunt you down…

Recap: Harry's nodded before they stood up and left the office and headed towards the carting area.

Oh one more thing im gunna stick different languages in ~/~ and stick what language it is in brackets, anyway's,

On with the story

**We are unique.**

As they got into the cart and sat down the goblin said "Hold on tight this will be a bumpy ride" Harrietta quickly gripped onto the bar in front of her as the cart sped off down the rails,

After meny twists, turns, dips, rises and a lot of terrifying drops into the lower parts of the bank the cart finely slowed and came to a stop at a dead end and next to a small gap where the goblin got out and said " we will have to walk from here as the guardian to this vault don't like the carts that's why we blocked this path off" at this harry rose a eyebrow before nodding and stepping out of the cart and next to the goblin after a quick glance at the path in front of them harry quickly grabbed one of the two lamps on the cart and carried it while griphook led the way,

After what felt like a twenty minute walk which was actually only five minutes they reached a cross roads where the goblin paused and listened till he nodded and turned left, and carried on walking for another five minutes before they stopped in front of a dragon which was stood in front of a vault door,

As the goblin stopped Harrietta almost walked into the back of him but caught herself just in time to not trample the goblin, harry looked up as the dragon roared and looked down at the intruders, calming slightly as the dragon caught sight of the goblin but still looked very irritated at not recognising the girl stood slightly behind the goblin,

All of a sudden harry spoke up not realising she was speaking another language ~umm excuse me Mr dragon but may I get into my vault that you are guarding, you have been doing a extremely good job in doing so~(dragon) at this both the dragon and the goblin starred at her like she had grown a nose on her forehead,

Harry blinked a few times before asking "What is there something on my face" at this the goblin shook his head as if trying to get rid of water in his hair before he said "no its just it sounded like you just spoke in dragon…" at this the dragon understood the goblin and nodded making Harrietta blink in surprise before she took a step forward so she was next to the goblin,

The dragon moved to the left slightly to make a path for her and both harry and the goblin stepped forward towards the door, just before harry reached the door the dragon stopped her by moving its head in the way making her stop short and the goblin to walk into the back of her legs,

Harry stayed as still as she could as the dragons head got closer to her, all of a sudden the dragon pushed its head into Harry's belly making her flinch slightly and grip onto the dragons head as she was suddenly pushed back slightly making her almost fall over the goblin that is still behind her,

Quickly the goblin stepped back and out of the way, and the dragon rubbed its head against harry making her look down at the dragon wide eyed, while the goblin just watched with a raised eyebrow…

The dragon sniffed harry before starting to purr like four well oiled tanks making both harry and the goblin stair at it like it had grown twelve tentacles, after a moment the dragon moved away and let them carry on, but didn't take its eyes of harry making her feel self conscious as she quickly got some money from in the vault as well as a bottomless and weightless bag to stick it all in,

After she had finished getting her money harry turned and asked the goblin "is there anyway I can have all these books delivered to the place im going to stay, ill send you a letter with the place im staying at" at this the goblin nodded and waited for her to finish which she did after grabbing a pair of robes and a book at caught her eye,

After she had stepped out of the vault it automatically closed behind her and sealed its self, Harrietta blinked for a moment before walking over to the dragon who moved its head down to her level where she reached up and stroked its head before turning and walking back over to the goblin who was stood next to the lamp Harrietta and placed on the floor and was left unnoticed,

After picking up the lamp Harrietta spoke up "shell we head back up now griphook" before she finished she quickly spoke to the dragon ~thank you for taking care of my fault I shell come visit you soon" the dragon nodded before settling down in front of the vault door, after Harry had finished talking the goblin spoke up and said "you shell have to come back soon to get your books as im not sure the dragon would let us go into your vault" at this harry nodded and said "okay, please lead the way" the goblin nodded and headed off back threw the small corridor and back to the cart,

After they got back to the lobby and griphook was back at his desk Harrietta spoke up again "I shall send word of where im staying but right now im going to do some well deserved shopping, griphook may life give you gold" with that she turned and left leaving some of the goblins and customers to stare after her wide eyed at the power radiating of her,

After Harrietta stepped out of the bank she immediately headed for _Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions,_

After finely ducking and dodging threw the crowd of shoppers and getting to the door harry paused took a small breath and pushed the door open ignoring the bell that was placed on top of the door that would signal if anyone went in or out, after stepping into the store harry looked around until she spotted the women's wear,

Harry quickly looked around to make sure nobody was around before she made her way over to the women's section and started looking threw it until she found what she wanted and picked it up, once she had everything she quickly walked over to the register and placed it on the counter before she pressed the bell that would alert someone in the back room that there was some one waiting,

Moments after harry rang the bell someone came out of the backroom and quickly ran over and asked "how can I help you today miss" at this harry tried to keep her face straight as she said "I would like to buy these please" the cashier nodded and quickly sorted everything out after paying harry noticed the bags shrunk on the counter so she could place them into her pocket easily,

After making sure she had everything she quickly headed to the door and headed out the door where she paused before she headed towards the opening to the Leaky Cauldron again ducking and dodging shoppers along the way, as she got to the opening she quickly ducked out of the crowd and into the open space, after pausing to catch her breath she quietly walked to the door and stepped threw,

After walking over to the bar keep she spoke up and said "good morning tom is there eny chance I can borrow a room for a few minutes to change" at this the bar keep blinked before nodding and saying "I believe there is a room free on the second floor fifth door from the stairs if your quick u don't have to pay" at this she nodded said "thank you" and sped of up the stairs, after finding the door and locking it Harrietta quickly pulled out the bags silently enlarged them wordlessly and looked threw them till she found the underwear she had bought and also a new pair of loose cargo pants she had luckily found, quickly she changed and shrunk her bags back into pocket size,

Making sure she had everything she stuck them back in her pockets and headed back down to the desk, soon she got there and said "thank you tom" before quickly walking to the door to the pub, Harrietta quickly and quietly stepped out into the quite street and promptly fell over a loose stone, (A.n: there's a shopping screen up ahead so if u don't wanna read just skip down till u c the next A.n in brackets)

Quickly harry stood back up again made sure she had everything and quickly scuttled down the street towards the centre of London, on the way there she spotted a shop and quickly went in, inside the shop was cramped but humble, racks of clothes where placed around the store and harry spotted that one of the calls where covered in the shoes that where being sold, after having a look around harry quickly walked over to the t-shirts and had a look at some of the slogans written on them,

Finely deciding on two skinny-fit stripy tops (one white and black the other red and black) she placed them over her arm and went to walk of when a black t-shirt with a red scull and roses on spotted her eye, she quickly grabbed it before going over to the shelf with trousers on, after looking at some of the jeans she pulled out a black pair of skinny fit jeans with skull hands on the back pockets as well as a plain red and black pair,

Quickly deciding she needed a basket she walked back over to the door where she grabbed one and placed everything inside before heading back over to the trousers where she pulled out a black pair of boot leg pants with chains on them, after sticking them in the basket she walked back over to the tops and had another look,  
quickly spotting a long red and black sailor style top she grabbed the right size and placed it into the basket with the other clothes, looking around the store again she spotted a vest top with a cherry design on and decided to get that as well, after she got the top she walked over to the accessories and underwear section and had a look,

After looking at the socks she picked up a two pairs one black and red the other black and white both where more like stockings than socks,

After placing them into the basket she walked over to the jackets and had a look at them, after looking at them for a short while she picked up a plain black jacket and stuck it with the rest of the clothes before thinking 'hmm I don't think I wanna stay in jeans all the time I think ill get a dress or a skirt or two' with that she walked over to the skirts and dresses and also had a look at them,

After finely deciding on two mini skirts one in a red tartan style and one in a tutu style with little red crowns on, she looked at the dresses and picked out a black low cut dress with little blue butterflies going up from the bottom to the waist, as the basket was now getting heavy she decided to stick it on the counter while she looked at the shoes, after looking at the shoes and getting a pair of black and white converse and a pair of loose red tartan boots she stuck them by the basket before going to look at the high heels, as she got there she immediately picked up two pairs of platform heel shoes in her size one with cherry print and one plain black with a little bow by the buckle,

Taking the shoes back to the counter she paused before turning and grabbing a black studded belt as well as some black eyeliner, after grabbing it all she headed to the counter to pay, when she got there a assistant who had been watching on the security system came down from the room and over to the cash register, after paying for everything she said "thank you" before carrying her bags out the door, after finding a ally she quickly walked up it and shrunk the bags before sticking them into her pockets and heading for kings cross station,

(A.n: SHOPPING SCREEN HAS ENDED) After a short walk harry caught sight of the sign hanging from a post over the door to the station, quickening her pace she got there in little time, soon as she was inside the station she headed for platform 9 and 3/4as she got threw the wall a smile broke out over her face as she caught sight of the bright steam engine that would take her to Hogsmade, quickly buying a ticket she jumped on the train just before it pulled off, quickly finding a empty compartment she sat down and thought out what her next move would as she waited the train ride out.

A.n im gunna stop here again im sorry for the long wait and im sorry for the short chapters they will get bigger, im going threw a lot of emotional trauma right now, again im sorry about the long wait and small chapter please tell me what u think of the chapter (not the spellings) oh one more thing my ideas are running out so if anyone would like to help me out I would be eternally grateful.

From D-R-D123  
(dark-red-dreveil123)

A.L.J


	6. Chapter 6

A.n: Hiii again before I start I must say a few things.

1. I'm soooooooooo sorry for the long wait.

2. I have started collage and so hopefully ill b updating a lot more.

3. I'm sorryyyyyyyyy again

4. The spellings should be a lot better now compared to my previous chapters.

OKKKKK on with the chappy!

**We Are Unique.**

Chapter 6

Harrietta smiled as the train pulled into Hogsmade station,

After the train had slowed down Harrietta quickly got up and left the train, as she left the train she looked around and smiled slightly as she saw the town not far away, after making sure she had everything, Harrietta quickly walked down the path towards the centre of the town as she got close to the gates she noticed a path leading off the main path, harry paused and looked at the path and made a mental note to find out where it went later, After looking at the path for a couple seconds Harrietta carried on walking towards the shop's,

Soon Harrietta got to the town and smiled as she looked around and took in all the different shops, Harrietta grinned mischievously as she spotted a sweet shop, after looking around and making sure the few shoppers that where wandering about where not watching her she went into the shop and couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face as she looked around the shop and at the products on sale,

Harrietta smiled as she quickly looked around and spotted some things she liked, after a couple minutes of looking around she quickly grabbed the things she liked and took them to the counter, the Clark at the counter smiled at harry as she walked over, after the sweets had been paid for Harrietta left the shop with a smile on her face,

After a couple minutes of window shopping she spotted a cute little shop tucked into one of the alleyway's off of the main road, Harrietta quickly walked into the shop and over to the shop Clark and asked "how much is the dress in the window and what sizes does it come in" the Clark smiled and told her the price and sizes, as harry heard the price she grinned and asked "please may I have that outfit in my size... I'm not entirely sure what my size is though" the Clark nodded and replied "That's not a problem miss I can sort that out, would you like the accessories to go with it" at Harrietta's nod the Clark smiled and went and got the outfit and packed it into a stylish bag for her,

After the Clark had come back with the bag she smiled and paid for it and then left the shop with a smile on her face, after a couple minutes of wandering around the town she started thinking of where to stay, after going through the list of estates she owned she decided to give voldy-moldy a visit,

After making up her mind she set off towards the three broomsticks with a smirk on her face, not long after she got there and smiled at the bar keep and asked to use the floo, with a nod from the bar keep she smiled again and flooed to the potter mansion, she then flooed to Riddle Manor not bothering to look around potter mansion first.

Voldimort's Prov,

I jumped up and grabbed my wand as the fire sent off a quick warning that someone was coming through, I was confused as to why as I wasn't expecting a visitor or a minion today, I quickly aimed my wand at the person that stepped out of the fire place ready to send off a hex at a moment's notice,

After a second the smoke cleared and I almost dropped my wand when I saw a beautiful but slightly too skinny and messy girl stood there.

End Prov. 

A.n: RIGHTTTT I'm going to stop here for now and update again tomorrow

I promise I will.... Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Sorry it's only small.

Please comment or IM me pleaseeeeeeeeee and thank you!

LUVSSS YOU ALLL LOADS.

D-R-D123

(dark-red-drevil123)

A.L.J


	7. Chapter 7

A.n: Again sorry for the last short chapter.  
Thanks for the reviews.

**We Are Unique.**

Chapter 7

Harrietta prov.

As I shot out of the fireplace I quickly got my balance and schooled my face into a impassive mask, I stood by the fireplace and waited till all the dust and soot had disappeared, after the dust had gone I almost couldn't keep my face impassive as I took in the dumb-founded look on Voldemort's face,

I make a mental note about the fact that old moldy-voldy isn't so moldy anymore and that he got the features of when he was tom riddle, After making the mental note I step forward and formally nod my head and say "Good Afternoon My Lord" then I quickly do a flourish of a curtsy,

By now Voldy has started to get twitchy and it makes me want to giggle insanely but I hold back on this urge and smile courteously at him as he gets even more twitchy.

Normal prov.

Voldemort's eyebrow twitched slightly as he was wondering where he knew this girl from, to him it felt like he had met her before, As the girl curtsied Voldemort's eyebrows shot into his hairline for a second before he composed himself and said "Do I know you? And how did you get in here?" At this Harrietta just smiled and said "You know me but the story is very long winded I hope you can spare a couple hours of your time?"

Voldemort looked contemplative for a moment before he gestured to one of the plush couch's littered around the room, Harrietta smiled and walked over to the gestured couch and cautiously sat down, after a moment Voldemort got up from his desk and walked over and sat opposite her,

Harrietta smiled slightly and said "before I start let me introduce myself but before I do I need your word as a wizard not to attack me until after I have explained why I am here"

At this Voldemort nodded and said "I Lord Voldemort give my word as a wizard to not attack this young lady until after she has revealed the reason why she is here" there was a flash of blue light and Harrietta smiled as she saw the flash because she knew the promise was in place, After a moment Harrietta spoke up and said "My full name is Harrietta Onixandra Riddle Slytherin Merlin Le Fay. Lily Evens Placed a glamour on me when I was a baby, before this summer I was known as Harry Potter, when the glamour stopped working my life got worse but also better, I found out I'm the heir to many prestigious family's and I'm fed up of Dumbledore's manipulations and so I have come here today to make a deal with you Lord Voldemort if you agree to this deal I wish to be your partner of sorts and help get rid of the old lemon sherbet sucking goat"

Voldemort blinked as Harrietta finished, he then said "I need to think about this" at this Harry nodded and said "Take as long as you need, if you need a couple days to think it over then send me a message or if you are going to capture me then don't bother because I'll go willingly " Harrietta then looked away and down at her nails, After a couple minutes Voldemort spoke up and said "Tell me more about your life and about why you wish to join me" at this Harry blinked and smiled and said "Have you got a pensive it would be easier to watch than to just hear it, or if you wish I give you permission to use legimen's on me" at this Voldemort raised a eyebrow at her before he got up and walk over to one of the elegantly carved dark wooden cupboards surrounding the room,

After a moment he came back carrying a pensive and placed it on the low elegantly designed coffee table placed between the two couches, he then sat down and said "When you're ready to begin Mrs. Le Fay" with a nod Harry pulled her wand out from out of a pocket and closed her eyes for a moment she then started to extract long strands of silver wispy memories and placed them into the bowl, after five minutes she stopped and nodded at Voldemort, Before he could look she spoke up and said "I'm going to watch them with you so It's easier to explain or answer any questions you may have" Voldemort nodded before he placed his hand into the memories,

_**Memories start here.**_

Soon he found himself in a small muggle living room with the walls covered in photos of what looked like a whale, some of the pictures had what looked like a horse, walrus and the whale in, after a couple moments of looking around the room Voldemort noticed that there were no pictures of Harry, just before Voldemort started to think that this wasn't Harry's memories, Harrietta herself showed up next to him and said "before u say anything this is where the bumble bee stuck me, everything will kick off now" just as she finished the word kick there was a bang and Voldemort involuntary stepped back away from the door as the walrus from the photographs stormed into the room and past them, as he did Voldemort turned to watch what was happening and noticed a boy who looked around two years hold stood by a china cupboard dusting, Harrietta spoke up and said "that's me age 5 and a half, and the walrus is my uncle Vernon" Voldemort nodded and carried on watching as Vernon grabbed the boy.

The boy looked up at Vernon and his hair mop of hair fell back to reveal his eyes, as Harry's eyes where revealed Voldemort also noticed a he had a black eye and a cut on his left cheek, (A.N: Just so you don't get confused ill use Harry as the boy (past) and Harrietta as girl (present) in memories or flash backs) Voldemort looked next to him at Harrietta and noticed she was just glaring at Vernon with a death glare, Voldemort then looked back at the walrus just as Vernon raised his hand and smacked Harry across the face sending him flying into the china cupboard causing the plates and fine china to fall of and smash, just as Harry tried to get up Vernon grabbed him again and shouted "look what you've don't now boy you will pay for this" he the dragged the now wriggling boy out of the room and over to the cupboard under the stairs, Voldemort watched wide eyed as Harry got thrown into the cupboard and locked in there, after a second Harrietta spoke up and said "this is just the start of it the sherbet sucking goat knew all about this and didn't stop it" as she finished talking everything got blurry for a second before it came back into focus, this time they where squished in the cupboard with Harry,

Harry slowly sat up as he heard footsteps and the quickly crawled over to the door as the footsteps stopped in front of it, after a moment the door opened a woman who resembled a horse appeared and said " boy get up now and start doing your choirs" Harry nodded and quickly got up and got out of the cupboard as he did Voldemort gasped at how skinny the boy was, Harrietta and Voldemort quickly follow Harry as he starts to do the cleaning, as he does Voldemort hears the sound of a television and realises that it's a news channel being watched, after a couple minutes of listening Harrietta says at the same time as the news anchor "Thank you for watching on this wonderful Wednesdays morning" Harrietta then adds on "the memory before this one happened on Saturday evening I wasn't let out till this memory"

At this Voldemort's eyes went huge as he stared at her, after a moment a thundering started as a child the size of a baby whale came thundering down the stairs and into the kitchen where Harry was cleaning the floor, at this Harrietta says "that's Dudley" Voldemort nodded as Dudley walked over to Harry and kicked him before going out the back, not long after Harry had finished washing the floor, he then quickly got up and stuck away the cleaning supplies he used, He then went and found Petunia and told her he had finished, At hearing this She got up and walked into the kitchen and found it a total mess, at seeing the mess she turned around and screamed "You stupid little liar didn't you learn the first time you stupid boy, We all would have been better off is Lily hadn't of produced scum like you" at hearing this Harry flinched slightly, Petunia spoke up again and said "just wait until Vernon gets home" she then pushed Harry back into the cupboard and locked it, Voldemort turned and looked at Harrietta and said "you said Dumbledore knows what happened" Harrietta nodded and said "he knew everything and gave them money to keep me, the next memory is one of the first times that Vernon did this"

-----------------------  
A.N: Right I'm going to stop here for now and type the next chapter tomorrow, Please Tell me what you think of this chapter.

love you all xxxxxx 3 3 3 xxxxxx  
D-R-D123  
(dark-red-drevil123)  
A.L.J


	8. Chapter 8

A.n: Hi again people I hope you liked the last chapter,  
PLEASE READ THE ENDING A.N.

**We Are Unique.  
**Chapter 8

_**Memories Prov part two.**_

Harrietta and Voldemort waited for the memory to become focused as it changed to later that day, Voldemort spotted a clock on the wall and saw that it was almost five o'clock, just as the second hand reached the 12 the door slammed open and Vernon walked in and walked over to the cupboard door yanked it open and pulled Harry out by the hair,

Vernon then started talking as he dragged harry up the stairs "petunia rang me while I was at work and told me what you did boy, this is the last straw" by now they had gotten to the landing,  
Vernon pushed Harry against the wall before he grabbed the cord to pull the steps down from the attic, he then grabbed Harry and shoved him against the ladder and said "get your backside up there and stay there I'll be back" Harry quickly scrambled up the steps and just barely made it before Vernon slammed the steps back up locking him in the attic,

after a moment Harry looked around at all the boxes and noticed a small window in the far corner but thought it best not to move he knew Vernon would be coming back,  
Harrietta and Voldemort looked around and watched Harry as he took in the surroundings,

After a moment Voldemort spoke up and said "How come you haven't talked yet" Harrietta sighed slightly before saying "I was banned from talking" at this Voldemort looked shocked,  
Less than five minutes had passed before they could hear Vernon's footsteps coming back up the stairs, soon they watched as the door to the attic was pulled open, and Harry was grabbed and yanked out of the small cramped room,

as harry got pulled down the steps Harrietta and Voldemort got pulled along, as they got pulled down they watched as Harry got pushed into the wall and then grabbed by the hair and yanked back to his feet seconds before Vernon punched him, As harry feel to the floor from the pain, As Harry hit the floor Vernon kicked him in the side before grabbing him by throat and forcing him back into the attic, as the door to the attic got slammed shut Harrietta and Voldemort got sucked back into the attic with Harry, after a couple minutes the memory ended and Harrietta grabbed Voldemort's arm and said "before the next memory starts you should know the next memory is from the start of this summer, after that last memory I was locked in the attic ever since that day at every summer away from Hogwarts and the abuse just got worse, this summer didn't help matters"

After a couple minutes the next memory started and Voldemort looked around the small cramped bedroom they were in, it was night time and the digital clock showed it was 11.59pm on 30st of July, Harrietta nudged Voldemort and pointed to the small cot bed in the corner of the bedroom making him look there, Just as Voldemort looked over to the bed he a circle of light shone through the window from the full moon illuminating the figure on the bed, as Voldemort looked he realised it was Harrietta just as a boy,

Harry sat up and looked at the clock just as the number changed to 12.00am, as the clock changed the light coming from the moon got brighter as Harry bent over in pain that he was suddenly hit with, Five minutes later harry passed out from the pain, as he fell into a deeper sleep the memory changed to the morning after,

Voldemort and Harrietta watched as Harry woke up and sat up, as Harry sat up Voldemort immediately noticed the difference, After a couple seconds Harry stood up just as Vernon burst into the room, Soon as Vernon saw the new Harry he said "who the hell are you and what are you doing here" at this Harry looked up and said "It's me uncle Vernon it's Harry" even his voice had changed into a girls along with his appearance, at this Vernon looked confused for a moment before he glared at harry and hit her while shouting "why do you have to be such a freak"

He then kicked her before saying "get down stairs and make breakfast freak ill deal with you after"

Quickly doing as she was told she scuttled down the stairs and quickly made the family there food, she then came back up to the room and sat down on the small un-comfy bed and took the chance to examine the changes,

Twenty minutes later Vernon came back up and demanded "strip if you know what's good for you" Harry stayed where she was and just shook her head no,  
This made Vernon's face go red from anger, Vernon grabber her and ripped off her shirt and forced her down onto the bed on her belly stopping her from struggling,

(A,N: Warning rape scene coming up.)

As Vernon grabbed her Harry started to struggle and get away from him as much as she could and kept struggling as she got pushed onto the bed, Seconds after she got pushed onto her belly she felt something hard being rubbed against her butt,  
At feeling this she struggled harder to get away as she got onto her hands and knees Vernon pushed her back down and forced his dick into her causing her to scream in pain as she was violated,

At watching this Voldemort looked at Harrietta and saw that it was painful for her to relive this, so he stepped in the way and said "are the rest of the memories like this" Harrietta gave a small nod and Voldemort sighed before saying "It's time to go, I will not let you relive this" with and nod from Harrietta she gripped his arm and they left the pensive,

_**End of memories.  
**_Normal Prov,

Voldemort quickly steadied Harrietta as her feet his solid ground,  
Voldemort held her against him as Harrietta slowly calmed down after watching the memories, after she had calmed down she pulled away and said "thanks my Lord" Voldemort smiled and said "call me Tom" at this Harrietta looked up in surprise and said "why" Tom smiled and said "I'm going to accept your offer it wouldn't be right to be calling your Partner in crime the name our minions use for me,

speaking of which what would you like your mistress name to be Harrietta you will after all be the only other person besides me to order around everyone" at this Harrietta smiled and said "Le Fay Queen, or Emerald Mistress" at the last one Tom smiled and said "I like the second one, My Emerald Mistress" he then bowed slightly causing Harrietta to smile and say "I'm glad I came here today, when shell we inform our minions of this development",

At this Tom looked contemplative for a couple minutes before he said "tomorrow night okay with you" Harrietta smiled and nodded her head before saying "there's something you must do" at the serious tone in her voice tom looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and waited for her to carry on,

she looked at tom for a moment before saying "your horcrux's are in danger, Dumbledore knows about them he will go after them soon right now he is researching about them and trying to find them, keep nagini close and get the ones keep them close to you" Voldemort looked at her wide eyed for a moment before nodding and saying "I'll get right onto that, how can I contact you"

At this Harrietta smiled and said "Diary's" at this Tom looked confused, after a second Harrietta asked "Have you got to empty identical books?" Tom nodded and walked over to his desk and picked them up, Harrietta smiled and walked over and said "I'm going to charm these so we can write if we need to, I'll keep my one on me all the time, if there's a message left the book will make a noise the books will be connected" Tom nodded in understanding and watched as both books glowed purple for a second without her even touching or looking at them making him blink in wonder,

He then handed her one book and smiled at her, Harrietta smiled and said "There's some things I need to do I'll see you tomorrow, contact me using the book, I'll be at Le Fay gardens which is situated somewhere in the Bermuda triangle if you wish to talk before tomorrow just message me I'm going to set up a couple safe houses for us and for our minions"

At this Tom grinned and said "ok go careful I've got a couple floo calls to make" Harrietta nodded and said "farewell till tomorrow" she then disappeared in a flash of green flames.

A.N: HIIIII right please comment on this chapter,  
Next time I update should be Monday as I'm running out of ideas, Thank you for reading, and in the next chapter it'll have one of my poems so please comment after u have read it.

Thank you again for reading and being awesome and thank you for the comments I've already gotten ill update again soon,  
LOVE YOU ALL!!!! XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXX  
*hugs n kisses n cookies n chibi Voldemort dolls for everyone*

D-R-D123  
(dark-red-drevil123)  
A.L.J


	9. Chapter 9

A.n: HIIIII thanks for waiting for this chapter sorry it wasn't up yesterday but some things came up,  
thanks again for waiting and just so you know I'll be sticking one of my poems into this chapter I hope you like it.

**We Are Unique.  
**Chapter 9

Harrietta Prov,

As I got thrown out of the fireplace it quickly got my balance before I walked over to the desk in her new study and placed the book on the desk,

I then sighed and walked over to one of the couch's littered around the room and retrieved all the bags out of my pockets and de-shrunk them,

I then started going though them and smiled as I got to the dress I bought in Hogsmead, I then wondered if there was any house elves in this manor, after sticking the dress back in the bag I left the room and slowly started to explore till I found the kitchen's,

I almost had a heart attack as I walk in and around fifty heads all turned to look at me, as they did I gulped slightly and squeaked out " I wish to talk to the head elf, I am Harrietta Onixandra Riddle Slytherin Merlin Le Fay, and I am your new mistress"

As I finished talking all the elves bowed and started talking all at once,

I sigh and repeat "I wish to speak with the head house elf"

As I finished talking a house elf wearing a burgundy coloured wrap ran over and said in its high pitched squeaky voice "I is the head I Is noodles head elf how may noodles be of service for wonderful mistress" at this I smiled at him and said "Noodles I want you to organise your elf's into groups one group to clean the house another to cook another for cleaning and one more group that will serve any guests I have over please, and make sure that it is a even number in each group." Noodles nodded and replied "yes mistress noodles will do this for mistress noodles go do this now for pretty mistress" at this I Smiled again before I nod my approval and raised my voice slightly and said "Right I have got a couple rules for you but before I tell you them would any of you mind wearing uniforms that at made for you instead of wearing pillow cases or towels or wraps? They are not human clothes and I'm sure you do not wish to be freed so would you like clothes that fit you?" as I speak I watch the reactions on their faces and by the time I finished there all beaming at me,

I blink and suddenly there all hugging my legs and saying "thank you mistress thank you" I smile and say "ok people back to work, Noodles choose six elves to come with me to get the clothes i for everyone and send them up to my study"

I smile at them again before saying "you are all doing a wonderful job, the rules I have are that everyone of you get a break you are not to punish yourself unless I tell you if someone tells you to punish yourself come straight to me do not listen to them if they attack you or hit you or kick or whatever then come straight to me and do not punish yourself, if you wish to be freed then come to me and ill free you and if you want your job back you are welcome at any time the position is always open, you each will get a proper bed and clothes and are to always eat correctly, and last but not least, if you wish for a holiday or to go visit a friend elf then come tell me and I'll give you permission, oh and one more thing if Dumbledore tries to get in kick him out, thank you for listening, if you have any problems come see me"

I smile again before I leave the kitchen and walk back to my study.

End of Prov.

Normal Prov.

Harrietta did a little bit more of exploring and then headed back to her study, she smiled as she walked in and saw the house elves stood by her desk waiting for her, she smiles and said " I want each of you to go to the shops and get catalogue's of clothes and

elf stuff and bring them back to me look where ever you wish to and just send them back to me if they get to heavy just come back your limit is 20 catalogue's each go careful and don't get in trouble" Harrietta smiled at them before they bowed and said "yes mistress" they then popped out of the room,

Harrietta smiled and walked over to her desk sighed again before grabbing a random book and started writing in it not realising it was the connected book,

This is what she wrote

_Windows to the heart (old soul)_

_A soul as old as mine,_

_Has seen so many things,  
But still when you look into my eyes,  
My heart don't reveal a thing,_

I'm a old soul,  
An old soul that has lived a billion lives,  
But still it's the eyes that are suppose to reveal,  
What lies in this old souls heart,  


_It's the eyes that shine a billion colours,_

_Each one a different shade,  
Each shade another life,  
_

_And still these eyes don't show the billion lives,  
That lie within this old souls heart,  
Eyes that shine in the dark,  
Tinted windows hiding the spark,_

The spark the soul it's all the same,  
It's hidden by the blackened windows,  
To the heart of this old soul. (A.L.J)

Harrietta then closed the book and sighed softly before leaning back on her chair, after a couple seconds the book suddenly vibrated.

End norm Prov.

Voldemort's Prov.

I sighed and went back to doing paper work after harry had gone,  
a couple hours later I look up as the book suddenly vibrated, I quickly grab it and open it, as I look I stare in astonishment as a poem is written in front of my eyes,

after I read the poem I can't help but smile as I finish reading it,  
I then pick up the quill and dip it into the ink well and write....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: MWA HAHAHHAHAHA I'm going to stop here for now please tell me what you think of the poem and of this chapter.

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!

( hugs and kisses to you all and free virtual Harrietta chibi doll's)

Have fun!!!

D-R-D123  
(dark-red-drevil123)

A.L.J


	10. Author Note

Hai hai all  
Just a quick note to say that A) I'm going to give this story a re-write and fix the minor spellings that need to be changed.  
B) There will be more chapters soon.  
C) If anyone has any ideas then leave a comment and ill stick them in the story at some point and props will go to you.  
D) what type of clothes do you think the elves should wear? All the same outfits or slightly different outfits for each group, with name tags…  
E) what do you think the name tags should say? Who wants to offer up some names again props will go to u and u will b mentioned.  
F) who thinks I should bring some of the death eaters into the picture soon…. Like S/S and L/M and B/L (Severus Snape, Luciuous Malfoy , Bellertrix Lestrange) and who things B/L should be insane?

If anyone has any ideas they would like to share feel free to comment,  
Also next chapter should be up soon as I have made corrections on the other chapters… ALSO this Authors note wont b here any more as I will replace it with the new chapter.  
AND sorry for the long LONG wait….  
lifes been wild.

By dark-red-drevil123

A.L.J


End file.
